1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to controlling household elements though the use of computers. More specifically, the present invention relates to maintaining a clothes storage unit using computer control in placing and retrieving clothes, in assembling complete ensembles, and in maintaining a proper environment inside the storage unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In many developed countries, individuals may own many pieces of clothing, with any one article being appropriate for some situations but not for others. For example, a person who maintains a large storage unit may have different clothing for work, leisure, and dressy occasions, such as a wedding or special dance. The weight and style of the clothing or its decoration can make it appropriate for only certain seasons or specific holidays. There may also be accessories, such as shoes, scarves, hats, belts, etc. that are used with various outfits.
Many people do not organize their clothing and accessories well, which makes it difficult for them to find items when necessary. They may also forget items that they own or buy additional clothes simply because they cannot locate what they do own. A disorganized person can spend a lot of time trying to decide what to wear, pulling out clothes and putting them back if they are not suitable. A person with disabilities, such as blindness, may need help in keeping their clothes organized. Persons who travel a lot or on short notice sometime wish they could perform some of the planning for packing from another location than home.
Additionally, many storage units are entered from a bathroom, allowing moisture to enter the storage unit. If not controlled, this situation can cause mold and mildew to form, ruining clothing and accessories.
It would be desirable to have an automatic storage unit that could maintain clothes in an organized manner and that could display the contents of the storage unit in a manner that assists the user in choosing suitable clothing from a variety of locations.